Pretty Angels Deserve Flowers
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: On a walk home from training, Sasuke decides to show Naruto how much he loves him through a tree. SasuNaru Fluff Slight Sakura Bashing COMPLETE


**Pairings: **

**SasukexNaruto/ No Shipping Name (I WILL MAKE ONE UP! I SWEAR! *determined face*)**

I was watching HinaUchi's speedpaint for her girlfriend, and I was like, I can actually see Sasuke doing something like that for Naruto. (I'll put a link to the speedpaint on my profile. IT'S SO CUTE! X3)

It's relatively small, but I tried to make it at least 1000 words.

This takes place before the arc before Sasuke leaves for Otogakure (it had something to do with races…). Yes, they're already lovers, but are new at it (Eh…three months tops). Who knows…I might actually make another chapter showing how they got together…if I get enough reviews asking me so (asking for three)… ;)

**Summary:**

On a walk home from training, Sasuke decides to show Naruto how much he loves him through a tree. (Odd summary, no?)

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, slight OCCish characters, accidental Sakura bashing (I didn't plan for her to sound like she's being bashed

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

**Enjoy, my fellow Yaoi fans! ^^**

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned against the red railing of the bridge as he waited for the rest of his team to assemble. From his experience, Sakura would always arrive at least five minutes after him. Naruto would come thirty minutes afterwards, with fifteen-twenty minutes to spare before their sensei arrived to tell them whether coming was actually worth it.<p>

Imagine his hidden surprise when his lover appeared before Sakura. Yes, lover. He and Naruto had felt some kind of attraction between each other for the last few months and had decided to give it a try. So far, he could honestly say he didn't regret getting together with the blond and didn't plan on regretting being with the blond. The jinchuriki almost instantly walked up to Sasuke's side and gave him a small peck in greeting before settling back against the rail.

The Uchiha squeezed Naruto's hand back before groaning silently at the high-pitched voice that was coming towards them. Sakura had arrived.

What happened next was pretty normal for Team 7 as they leaned against the rails of the bridge they usually met at.

Sakura was trying to convince Sasuke to go on a date with her. Sasuke would ignore her and pull away in disgust when she grabbed his arm. Naruto was yelling at Sasuke for being a bastard for ignoring Sakura (was also mentally cursing Sakura for getting too close to HIS boyfriend).

Then, Sakura would hit Naruto on the head and tell him to go way and leave her and Sasuke alone.

Sasuke resisted the urge to sigh, he settled for glaring, at Sakura when she began to holler at Naruto for yelling at Sasuke, _'Could've Kakashi chosen a worse time to be late?'_

Thankfully, mentioned sensei appeared five seconds later in a puff of smoke. He had his right hand sheepishly scratching the back of his head and his visible eye was in a upside-down 'U' and his signature orange book was, of course, in his left hand.

"Yo," His cheerful greeting was ignored as Naruto and Sakura did the one thing they were good at doing together.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Their sensei waved a hand dismissively at the fuming two, "Maa, maa. I have a good excuse,"

_'Oh, _this_ should be good…'_ All three genin thought together.

"You see, I accidentally bumped into a lost dolphin, so I just HAD to help out," Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!" Their argument was ignored as Kakashi went over their assignments. "No missions today, so we're training. You know the drill; Sasuke, Naruto, you go spar at the training grounds. Sakura, we still got to work on raising your chakra level, so come with me."

Sakura was about to throw a fit on why Sasuke always sparred with Naruto when she was dragged by her wrist to the place Kakashi had chosen for their training.

The other two genin complied rather easily, mainly because they knew they could cuddle with each other in the shade afterwards.

~SasuNaru/NaruSasu (NEED A FREAKIN' SHIPPING NAME)~

It was already pastmiddayand Sasuke was leaning up against a tree with Naruto between his legs, the blond's head resting against his chest. The Uchiha's pale hand ran through the blond locks as Naruto began to speak up.

"Ne, Teme?"

"Hn?" Naruto roughly translated that into "What, Dobe?"

"Can we go to Ichiraku's for dinner?" The blond's blue eyes sparkled with pleading, causing Sasuke to blush a little and sigh, "Fine, but no more than FIVE."

He purposely emphasized his limit which Naruto ignored in favor of the thought of having ramen, causing for the Uchiha to roll his onyx eyes at his lover.

The blond stood and began to chatter off about how delicious the ramen was going to be as Sasuke stood, dusted himself off, and began to lead Naruto away from the training fields. Somewhere on the path back to the village, Naruto grew quiet.

Sasuke would occasionally feel the wary stare of the blond, but when he looked in Naruto's direction, the latter would turn away blushing. He wanted to shrug it off, saying that Naruto was most likely thinking of a way to literally empty his wallet. It was hard to do that when he spied a small tear from the blond's eye before it was quickly wiped away and Naruto walked on like it never appeared.

Naruto was actually worried. He had never been in love before and he knew at one point, Sasuke would leave him. It wasn't an easy thought to mull over, but his mind would always go back to it whenever he was alone with the Uchiha. If the young avenger did leave…the blond felt his heart clench at the thought.

It was then, a small tear fell from his eye and he hurried in wiping it away, hoping the Uchiha hadn't seen it. Of course, Sasuke had seen it; he was very observant.

The two walked in silence before they walked under a blossoming Sakura tree. Sasuke looked up at the beautiful flowers, and then stared back at his blond lover, before back at the tree before a small smile managed its way onto his face.

Naruto stopped walking when he felt a rush of air at his side and looked beside him to see that Sasuke was gone. Fear got a hold of Naruto before he started to notice pink petals and flowers falling elegantly around him. He looked and up.

Sasuke was sitting on one of the branches, shaking it which caused the flowers to fall on Naruto.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto called up, causing the Uchiha to stop momentarily. Sasuke gave a small smile to Naruto.

"Pretty angels deserve flowers."

* * *

><p>Aw…wuv! I dying from fluff that <strong>I<strong> created. X3

I just love this, I really do. Anyway, I'll be posting up another one-shot soon. Maybe today, maybe next weekend. I don't know. My Pokemon story will be up later today along with a second chapter for my Kingdom Hearts fic.

Bye guys!

**_~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~_**


End file.
